The Rising Dragon
by DyChrome
Summary: He woke up in the forest all alone. By himself with his trusty companion/inner demon E.N.D on a quest to find his missing father Igneel and also getting some potential mates as well. Find out more in this story about Natsu Dragneel, The Rising Dragon.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost and Found

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction that I've ever made so it might not be that good compared to other stories here and English is not my first language so I apologize if there are some grammar mistakes here and there. So with that said, let's get into the story.**

 ***Spoiler Alert* If you're not following the manga, then I suggest reading it first *Spoiler Alert***

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated to it. All belongs to their respective owners.**

"Ye" : Humans Talking

 _"Ye"_ : Humans Thinking

 **"Ye"** : Other Beings Talking

 _ **"Ye"**_ : Other Beings Thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Lost and Found**

*sob sob* **  
**"Igneel Igneel, where are you?" cried a boy with pink hair. He was all alone in the forest looking for this Igneel guy but eventually got tired and gave up. Well, if one saw him they would think he's all alone, but in truth he's not. There is actually someone or something rather that is with him. And it's not something you can see with your own two eyes unless it decides to show you itself that is, but it's something like an inner demon. And that demon is sealed deep within this boy. The strongest demon ever created from the books of Zeref, E.N.D.

 **"Jeez would you just stop crying already. It's so annoying."** said the demon itself. But rather than it, it sounds more like a she so we'll go with that. "But I can't help it, Igneel is gone. And he left me with you of all things." replied the boy to the demon. **"Oh trust me kid, I would leave you alone if I could, but unfortunately I'm kinda sealed inside you so yeah sucks to be you."** said the demon again getting an angry look from the boy.

Before the boy could reply any further though, an old man found him and greeted him. "Why hello there child, what are you doing all alone out here? Where are your parents?" asked the old man. The old man is confused on why is this boy all alone in the forest, did his parents left him there, if so then why. They could at least leave him in an orphanage. "My parents abandoned me when I'm little and ever since then Igneel took care of me, but now he's gone too." answered the boy as he starts to cry again. The old man panicked when the boy started to cry but then found a solution.

"I know, why don't you come to my guild. We can talk about it there if you want." said the old man. He gave his hand to the boy wanting to help him stand up, but some questions needed to be answered first, like "What's a guild, old man?" and "Can I really trust you?" and just to be safe "You're not a pedophile, are you?"

The old man twitched his eye at the last question, but answered all of the boy's question anyway, including the last one. "Cool then, let's go old man." The boy then ran past him leaving him in the forest. The old man can't help but smile at the boy's antics and started to go to the guild. But wait, didn't the boy go the other way. As he thought about it, the boy came back and asked him a question. "Where's the way to the guild old man?"

* * *

He can't believe this boy, he just ran off not knowing where the guild is and came back asking where it is. He facepalmed again for the third time thinking about that scene from earlier. After those moments of facepalming, the old man starts a conversation between the two of them. "What's your name boy if you don't mind me asking?" the boy then looked at the old man and answered his question. "The name's Natsu Dragneel, the proud son of Igneel. What about yours old man?" the boy then asked back to the old man. "My name is Makarov Dreyar, the proud guild master of Fairy Tail." answered the old man. Natsu looks confused and about to ask Makarov a question but decided to save it for later, instead he asked a different one. "Hey old man, what's a guild master? Can I become one?" Makarov lifted his eyebrow thinking why doesn't this boy know much about anything. Well, surely he knows some things but not knowing about a guild and a guild master, now he's not sure what the boy knows, after all a guild and a guild master is pretty much common knowledge to the people. But in the end, he decided to keep that thought for later and answered Natsu's question.

"A guild master is the one who heads the guild, their role is to lead their own respective guild and is the highest authority in the guild." Natsu stared in awe at Makarov. Who knew an old man like him have such a title. Natsu was thinking how would he do if he become a guild master, he doesn't know but the thought excites him, until Makarov crushed his dream. "It may sound cool having a title like that, but the truth is boy you have to work so hard that you feel like going to die. But you can't because all of those paperwork, all of those apology letters, and all of those money you have to spend because of the destruction your BRATS have to make is not allowing you to. And until you're finished with it, you're not going to have a rest. And do you want to know what is the best part about it, it keeps piling up. So, do you still want to be a guild master boy?" Natsu doesn't really understand what Makarov is saying about paperwork and stuff like that, but from the sound of it he already knows it's bad, really bad. And then Natsu answered Makarov by shaking his head side to side rapidly getting a smile from Makarov.

"Anyways, we're here. Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu." again Natsu stared in awe but not at Makarov, this time at the guild. And then Natsu asked Makarov the question he's been saving. "Hey old man, why is it called Fairy Tail?" Makarov saw this question coming and already prepared the answer to it. "Do fairies have tails? More than that do fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure. So this guild is like them, an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure." Makarov answered Natsu. Natsu doesn't really get what Makarov was saying, but what he knows for sure is that it sounds awesome.


	2. Chapter 2 - Decision

**Hello again, I'm back for another chapter for this story. Sorry for not updating quickly it's because I have school so I can't update that much but now that it's over (for now), I'll be focusing more on the fanfic. And while I'm at it, to you guys who wants their review to be answered, I'll answer it if you have an account, so if you don't have any I'm not going to answer it. But I saw a review from a guest back at chapter one about how big of a harem will Natsu have and for that review I say thank you. So I will make Natsu's harem a big one and here's the list of the girls.**

 **Erza  
Sayla  
Mira  
Lisanna  
Lucy (I don't ship NaLu that much to be honest, but hey the more the merrier)  
Cana  
Levy (Sorry to Gale shippers)  
Juvia (Sorry to Gruvia shippers)  
Wendy  
Sorano/Angel  
Kagura  
Milianna  
Ultear  
Meredy  
Yukino  
Chelia  
Jenny  
Hisui  
Mavis  
E.N.D  
Irene  
Brandish  
Dimaria**

 **So with that done, let's get on with the story.**

 ***Spoiler Alert* If you're not following the manga, then I suggest reading it first *Spoiler Alert***

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated to it. All belongs to their respective owners.**

"Ye" : Humans Talking

 _"Ye"_ : Humans Thinking

 **"Ye"** : Other Beings Talking

 _ **"Ye"**_ : Other Beings Thinking

 **Chapter 2 : Decision**

Natsu and Makarov finally arrived at the guild. Natsu looks excited and can't wait to see what's inside the guild and also hoping to find someone who knows his father and his whereabouts. While Makarov on the other hand, was hoping nothing bad happens when they step inside the guild.

As they step inside the guild, pure chaos can be seen. Of course this is normal for them. Makarov was expecting Natsu to freak out but surprised to see him smiling. It seems he'll fit in if he joins.

They went to the bar and Makarov ordered them a drink. He got Natsu an orange juice while he got himself a beer. "So Natsu, what do you think about the guild?" asked Makarov. Natsu looks at Makarov and smiles widely. "It's awesome. Everyone's fighting and all that. I wanna join them." he answers. _"Yup he'll fit in alright."_ thought Makarov. But not wanting to wait any further, he starts to ask Natsu about this Igneel person.

"Okay Natsu, I don't want to make you wait any further so I'm gonna start asking you about Igneel okay." said Makarov. Natsu then nodded in response and put on a serious face. "First of all, what does he look like?" Natsu then answered him. "He's big, he's red, he's strong, and he can be really scary. You will recognize him the moment you see him."

Makarov doesn't know what to think. Big? He's probably a tall person. Red? He has a red hair? Strong? Most likely pretty buff. And scary? Maybe a scary face or something. "What about personality? How does he act around you and other people?" Asked Makarov again. "Hmm, he sometimes is nice to me and sometimes not. He can be a real jerk. But I'm not sure how he acts around others. I never see him around other people."

 **"Wow kid, what a description of Igneel. Big, red, strong, really scary, and a jerk. Surely he knows someone like him."** said E.N.D in a mocking tone. Heck you can probably imagine a smug face coming from her. _"I'd like to see you describe it better. You probably can't."_ replied Natsu. But of course he said it in his head so others won't think he's crazy because only Natsu can hear her. **"Easy, say he's a dragon and done. Isn't that simple? Oh yeah I forgot how dumb you are."** Natsu looks irritated by her remark and was about to break something until Makarov said this.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't know anyone like you described. Maybe you can tell me more about this Igneel person." Then Natsu said what E.N.D just said a few seconds ago. "Actually, I forgot to tell you about something. Igneel isn't a person, he's a dragon." Makarov just stared confused. _"A dragon? Aren't they supposed to be extinct."_ Maybe he misunderstood something. Maybe he has a nickname related to a dragon or something.

Then a boy which looks to be the same age as Natsu came to them and said something that shouldn't be said. "Huh, a dragon? Dragons died a long time ago idiot. Heck even an idiot would know that." Makarov then snaps immediately at the boy and said "Gray! Don't say that!" but the now named Gray didn't listen and continued to insult Natsu. "You know, the moment I saw you I have a feeling that I won't like you. And what do you know, I don't like you. Even more you're an idiot, this Igneel 'person' probably lied to you about being a dragon. Either that or he actually believes himself that he's a dragon. Hah, an idiot just like y-"

Just before Gray finished his sentence, he took a punch straight to the face that smashed him right into the ground. The bystanders just looked surprised and shocked with silent murmurs on what happened. Meanwhile a red haired girl looks completely uninterested and kept eating what looks like a strawberry cheesecake blissfully.

Gray then got up from the ground looking pissed, really pissed. But what he saw terrified him quite a bit. If one is to look at Natsu right now, they will most likely see an angry pink haired kid. But to Gray, he sees a demon and a dragon behind Natsu who is covered with a dark red and black aura around him. Makarov was about to break up the soon to be fight between Natsu and Gray before anything else happens but before he does that, he felt something right at his neck. It felt like a scythe stopping him from moving any further, ready to kill him.

 **"Finally some action. I've been waiting for a long time for this to happen."** said E.N.D to herself. _"And you shut up. I'm already pissed as it is and it would be better if you don't anger me any further."_ said Natsu to E.N.D. **"Geez, you're such a party pooper. Can't I have some fun once in a while, you're so boring."** she replied back to Natsu pouting not getting any answer from him, but decided to watch anyways.

But then Gray shook of that feeling of dread and casts a spell upon Natsu. "You think you're some hotshot? Then let me proof you wrong. **Ice Make : Lance** " he then shot long, curved ice lances towards Natsu thinking he already won. But that attack pose nothing against him as he only swiped his hand sideways destroying all of the lances before they hit him. That left Gray flabbergasted but then quickly casts another spell.

"If that doesn't work then how about this! **Ice Make : Hammer** " he then created a large ice hammer before dropping it to Natsu, but again his attack proved futile against him as he only grabbed his hammer with one hand and shattered it to pieces. After that, he grabbed Gray by the collar and threw him to a table. To be exact, the red head's table who is still eating her cake blissfully until Gray hit her.

Gray was about to get up and attack again but just like with Natsu earlier, he stayed there looking terrified. This time rather than being scared of Natsu, he's scared of the red head in front of him. If looks could kill then the red head would kill the members of the guild instantly, after all her all time favorite food is ruined. She then looked at Gray and ready to annihilate him but Gray immediately pointed at Natsu blaming him for it and saying he threw him at her. But she didn't listen and still knocked him into the ground.

She then turned around to face Natsu, but after she told him that it's wrong to attack her guildmate like that because in truth, she wants to avenge her oh so precious strawberry cheesecake rather than defending her own guildmate. Then she asked Natsu to apologize to Gray for all that happened but Natsu didn't listen and starts to go out the door.

This of course made her angry and then she dashed at Natsu to deliver "punishment" but he grabbed her hand before she punched him and threw her away. "I'll give you one more chance to apologize now before anything more happens." said the red head with a commanding tone expecting him to apologize this time. But rather than that, he took a fighting stance ready for whatever is coming at him. "Very well then, you've made your choice." and with that, she summoned a sword and dashed at him once again.

But just like with Gray, it proved futile as he broke her sword in half surprising her and the audience. Then he slammed his palm to her stomach pushing her to the bar breaking it. The red head got up from the bar preparing a strategy on how to face him and then she made her move. But of course, this got stopped by Natsu again. And the next one, the next one, the next one, and the next one too.

This of course got the bystanders wide eyed. Never have they seen someone dominating the girl on a fight, even more he didn't even got a scratch. Nothing seemed to work against him thought the girl. She tried pretty much everything against him but it still won't budge him. He's just to powerful for her to handle alone. She's about to go at him again but she saw Gray preparing an attack. She and Gray looked each other in the eye and nodded. They're gonna do a combo attack.

" **Ice Make : Lance** " Gray once again cast the same spell from before towards Natsu, but at the same time the red head jumped into the air ready to swing her sword. They believed they got him, but just like the previous attempts, it pose no threat against him. He then flared his magic which destroyed Gray's spell and blew the red head hard to the bar. Everyone in the guild is surprised, even the master is baffled. He know of someone strong in the guild which is the ace, but to think there is someone this age to have this much power under their possession, it's unbelievable. He might even be as strong as the ace, heck he might be even stronger.

But Makarov then jumped into action and stopped them from going even further after the dreadful feeling stopped. "Stop! All of you! I've had enough of this fighting." the red head, Gray, and Natsu immediately stopped what they're doing and looked at Makarov. "Gray, I want you to apologize to Natsu after what you said to him and for starting all of this mess." Gray only replied with "Yes Master." while looking down to the floor in shame. "Erza, I know you want to protect your guildmate but what you did was wrong. Keep in mind that he is our guest here. And apologize to him too." like Gray, the red head which is named Erza looked down to the floor and replied "Yes Master."

"And Natsu, even though you're a guest here, I will not tolerate you attacking my children. And I want you to apologize to Gray and Erza." said Makarov showing his fatherly side. And again, like the two before him, he looked down to the floor in shame. But wait, he said his children. Does that mean all of the people here is his child? Mad ting.

Gray and Erza then came up to Natsu and apologized and of course, he apologized too. "Hey, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for of me." said Gray. "Me too. I didn't know what I was thinking just now. Please hit me." said Erza. Though her way of apologizing is... odd. "Hey, hey, no worries and no I'm not going to hit you. That's weird. Besides I went to far by hitting this stripper into oblivion."

Gray has question mark all over his head, thinking what Natsu just said about him. "What do you mean stripper. I'm not a stripper." said Gray confused. "Ugh, Gray your clothes." Gray screamed surprised seeing himself lost his clothing not knowing what happened while Natsu laughed his ass off. "Hah, you call me an idiot when you don't even know your clothes gone missing. You're such a stripper."

"You wanna go again pinky. I held back last time cause I'm scared I might hurt you, but since you asked for it, you're gonna get an ass whooping." said Gray cockily with a smirk on his face, this time wearing his clothes. But of course, Natsu being Natsu he's not going to take that but instead he replied. "Oh really, then prove it to me. I bet you're bluffing. I bet you're gonna strip again." And the both of them butted their heads together looking pissed at each other while Erza just facepalmed at what's happening in front of her.

The bystanders only laughed at their little fight between each other and Makarov smiled thinking how they get along so fast. Then Makarov came up to them, to Natsu to be specific wanting to ask him some questions. "I see you're already getting along with each other. But Natsu, I didn't know you can use magic." Natsu turned to look at Makarov and said back. "Yep, Igneel taught me. He taught me the fire dragon slayer magic, he's a fire dragon after all." and then Gray decided to intercept them. "Like I said before, dragons are dea-" but of course being a smart person, Erza immediately closed Gray's mouth not wanting the same thing to happen again.

After his little conversation with Natsu, Makarov thought to himself. _"This child has no parents and he happens to know magic as well. Plus, like I predicted before, it seems he'll fit in just fine in the guild. Yes, I've decided."_ getting out of his thinking moment, he offered Natsu something that he will most likely accept. "Natsu, this is up to you but would you like to join the guild? In here we treat each other as a family, even though we fight sometimes but it's just a friendly one. And whenever you're feeling sad or stressed, we can help you with your problem. And we can help you find Igneel too. Whenever we hear or see something about him, we'll tell you right away. So, again this is up to you but would you like to join the guild and become a part of our family?"

Natsu is surprised by what he just heard from Makarov. He only met him for a day but he already accepted him as his own. He looked around the guild and saw everyone looking at him smiling. And then he decided. The one decision that will change his whole life. The one decision that will start a brand new adventure. The one decision which is the best decision.

"Yep, count me in old man."


	3. Chapter 3 - New Faces

**Hello again, I'm back for another chapter for this story. Thank you for the support so far I really appreciate it. For the first fanfic I've ever made I have to say it's going pretty well, so again thank you. So with that said, let's get into the story.**

 ***Spoiler Alert* If you're not following the manga, then I suggest reading it first *Spoiler Alert***

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated to it. All belongs to their respective owners.**

"Ye" : Humans Talking

 _"Ye"_ : Humans Thinking

 **"Ye"** : Other Beings Talking

 _ **"Ye"**_ : Other Beings Thinking

 **Chapter 3 : New Faces**

It's been a year since Natsu joined the guild and as Makarov predicted, he fits in well. Natsu made new friends there as well. There's Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy, and many others. There's also Macao and Wakaba that keeps telling him some... inappropriate stuff that made Erza angry. And of course, Natsu made a rivalry with Gray. Even though they won't say it in person, they know they see each other as brothers.

But leaving them for now, we come over to see a village where the soon to be mages of Fairy Tail live. And they are the three siblings of the Strauss family, which is Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, and Lisanna Strauss. All of them have a same thing in common which is their white hair. But the sad thing about their family is, both of the parents have died when they were young so since then, they've been living by themselves. And then this happened.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" "LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!" "YOU DAMN DEMON POSSESSED WITCH!"

Mirajane was around the age of thirteen when this happened, Elfman was around the age of twelve, and Lisanna was around the age of eleven. What happened was, Mirajane and the townspeople defeated a demon that took over a church, but due to her unknown magic at the time, she took on some of the demon's appearance. And because of that, she was believed to be possessed by the demon and scorned by the townspeople and forced to leave the village.

They then journeyed somewhere and stumbled upon the best guild ever made, Fairy Tail. She and her siblings then stopped outside the guild and looked inside one of the windows. They saw children of their age there smiling happily with each other. And then an old man that looks as tall as them came up to them and invited them inside. But of course, as a good man that he is he introduced himself first.

"My name is Makarov, the master of this guild." The eldest one, Mirajane looks confused and asked Makarov what a guild is. Makarov responded quickly and pointed above him. Specifically, the name of the guild. Fairy Tail. And then they came inside and told him their story on how they got here and also how to get rid the demon that "possessed" her. He then told her that the demon didn't possess her. Rather than that, she harbors the power of the demon that she "took over" thanks to her unknown magic at the time named Take Over. But even so, even if it's her magic's doing, she still believes herself as a demon.

One month has passed and we see the guild once again. And of course just like any other day the guild is full of laughter and happiness. This made a smile to Erza's face. And then she saw Mirajane sitting alone at the bar, wanting to start a conversation she approached her. "I've heard stories about you, Mirajane. You're quite skilled, they say. So, have you grown accustomed to the guild?" But rather than answering, she stood up and walked away from her. Erza was about to approach her again but stopped by Macao and Wakaba telling her to leave her be and said something about her other siblings fitting in insanely well.

While playing around with the other kids, Natsu saw what happened and decided to follow Mirajane. "Oy flame brain, where are you going?" said Gray, but Natsu ignored him and kept following Mirajane outside the guild. Decided to shrug it off, he kept playing with the other kids. Natsu followed and followed and still followed Mirajane to who knows where getting irritated. **"Geez kid, just leave her alone. If she wants to be alone then let her be alone. At least for a bit."** said E.N.D. "I didn't know you care for her. Usually you're mean." asked Natsu.

 **"Well, I'm only mean to you, Natsu. And maybe some others as well if you decide to show me to the world, but mostly to you. And besides, I have a feeling that me and that girl will get along if we meet each other. Plus, she can take over demons with her magic."** said E.N.D. Natsu just looked to the side not caring about what E.N.D just said making her go in a pouty mood. "Well I agree with you about leaving her alone for a bit, but for some reason I think this is a different case." said Natsu. And then Natsu heard what Mirajane said. And he decided to talk to her.

"Magic... Demons... I don't want this power. It's vile." After she said that, she began to get flashbacks about what happened at the village she used to live in. Those people who hated her, those people who rejected her, those people who scorned her because of her power. It makes her sad. And then she looked back at the guild not seeing Natsu who panicked and hides behind a box while peeking. "It's a nice guild. I'm sure they'll be in good hands there." said Mirajane to herself. Looking back in front of her, she walked again wanting to leave the city. "Goodbye, Elfman... Lisanna... I'm sorry." said Mirajane to herself again, sad for leaving her siblings. But it was for the best... right? "So you're just gonna leave them like that?"

Mirajane widen her eyes in surprise and looked back to find Natsu standing there frowning at her. "At least say goodbye properly." said Natsu. "You're Natsu right? What are you doing following me." said Mirajane. She already know the reason why he's here, probably to stop her, but she doesn't want him to follow her any further. "Wrong, the question is what are you doing trying to leave the city. Are you really gonna leave your siblings?" Natsu asked Mirajane back leaving her eyes widen the second time. "I heard all that you know. About what you just said earlier to yourself. I can't help but to hear you since dragonslayers have enhanced hearing."

Mirajane thought to herself, deciding whether or not to tell him about her plans. But since he said he heard her earlier, she might as well tell him about it. "It's for the best. If I stay with them they will only suffer. My demonic power will only bring hate from others. And the least I could do is to take the burden of their hate myself since this is my problem from the beginning." Looking down to the ground, she remembered all of the fun moments she had with her siblings. She really don't want to leave them just like that but it's for the best she thought. Sighing, Natsu looked at her again and said "Wrong again. Whatever the reason is, it's not right to leave your family like that."

Mirajane looked back at him looking angry after what he said. "What do you know about it! What do you know about leaving your family or being left by them! What do you know about our suffering we went through! Me, Elfman's, and Lisanna's suffering because of this magic! Because of this damn cursed power! Because of... because of... me." Slowly she cried at the end of her sentence, blaming herself of what she and her siblings went through. This made Natsu sad as well, but he remained calm wanting to know more about her past.

"Our parents died when we were young and since then, we've been living with eachother. It was hard times, but since we have eachother, it doesn't feel that bad. And then it happened, I was thought to be possessed by a demon and forced to leave the village. They both could've just left me so they can live a better life, but they stayed with me, taking the hate as well. I don't want them to suffer because of me, that's the last thing I want to do. I want them to live a good life with good friends and family. So I made a decision. I decided to leave them in Fairy Tail's care. I know they're good people so I shouldn't worry about them, while I take the burden of the hate alone somewhere in the world. I don't want to leave them, I really don't, but this is for the best. So please, don't stop me." said Mirajane.

Silence passed the both of them, and not expecting anymore words, she starts to walk away... "Who said you can go." Mirajane stopped in her tracks and looked back at him again. Glaring at him she starts to say something again but interrupted by Natsu. "What about their feelings? Don't you care about their feelings? They followed you and stayed with you all the way, so that means they love you, don't they? And rather than leaving them, shouldn't you stay with them returning their love just like you should?" Mirajane looked down in shame after the words that she just heard from the boy. She never thought about it like that. She doesn't want to admit it, but he's right.

"And besides, you said you don't want to leave them, so isn't that a good enough reason to stay with them. Heck, you don't need a reason to stay with your family." said Natsu. Mirajane kept listening quietly to his words, he's right but that still doesn't convince her from leaving her siblings. She still believes that leaving her siblings is the best option. "You know, you kinda remind me of my parents. They left me when I was young." said Natsu. Mirajane looked up at him, staring at him wanting to know more about his story. "Well, not just my real parents. My foster father left me too." Mirajane was surprised, she didn't know he went through all that. I guess that explains why he care so much about leaving a family behind.

"I was left behind by my real parents when I was small. And then I was found by my foster father, Igneel. You might not believe it, but Igneel's a dragon who took care of me and taught me my magic. And then a year ago, I woke up to find Igneel missing. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find him. That was the day I was found by master too, and then I joined the guild. And since then, I found a new family, Fairy Tail. I lost my family twice but for some reason I know that Fairy Tail isn't going to leave me, so for that, I'm not going to leave them and I'm gonna protect them in return. And not just that, while I'm in Fairy Tail, I have hope that I'll find my family again one day. And when I find them, I want to forgive them for what they did to me. And then, I'll bring them to Fairy Tail and make a great big happy family together." said Natsu. At the end of his sentence, he smiled and teared up a bit remebering all that he's been through.

Mirajane looked in awe, he was betrayed by his family twice, but he believes that the family he found won't leave him. And he has hope that he'll meet his family again one day, and he's willing to forgive them too. That made her angry at herself, she made a decision to leave her family for a stupid reason. And he's right, you don't need a reason to stay with your family. This whole time she thought leaving her family was a good decision, but she thought wrong, so she decided to never leave her family ever again.

"Nee-chan!" "Mira-nee!"

Mirajane and Natsu looked to where the voices came from to find Mirajane's siblings running at them. "Look! Look!" "You're gonna be so surprised!" Mirajane is confused on what they're about to do, but just like Elfman said, she's gonna be surprised. **"Animal Soul : Cat!" "Beast Soul : Bear!** Just the arm though." She looked surprised on what they just did and Natsu just smiled at them. The siblings have the same power, but unlike Mirajane, Elfman takes over a beast soul, and Lisanna takes over an animal soul.

Elfman and Lisanna then explained that the guild taught them their magic and found out that they have take over magic just like their sister. They said she looked lonely, so they decided to learn magic so she wouldn't be alone anymore. This made Mirajane touched by their action and cried."We'll always be together." "Even our magic is the same." And when they tried to return back to normal, their magic failed making Lisanna turn into a pig, and Elfman's arm turn into a giraffe's. It seems they still can't do it right, but this made Mirajane laugh. "Do you expect to work at the guild with magic like that?" said Mirajane while wiping off a tear. "You protected us with your power. Now it's our turn to protect you the same way." said Elfman and Lisanna agreed with him. This made a smile to her face.

"You see this, this proves how far they're willing to go to make you happy. Shouldn't you be doing the same?" said Natsu. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Natsu, for making me see the right path." said Mirajane. "All I did was show you the way, you made the decision to go for it." said Natsu. Mirajane smiled at him thanking him again. And at that moment, with a new resolve, she made a new decision. She decided to use the power she has to protect her family no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Four years later. Year x782**_

Ever since that fateful day, Mirajane changed a lot, especially her personality. When she first joined the guild, she was a loner, but now she's a troublemaker just like everyone else. Not only that, she's one of the meanest and scariest in the guild, heck even the older members are scared of her. And because of that and her magic, she is nicknamed as 'The Demon'. And being the strict and discipline figure Erza is, she doesn't tolerate Mirajane's personality, so every time she made a mess, Erza would confront her. But of course, rather than listening to her, Mirajane fought back every time Erza would confront her. And with that, a rivalry was made between the two of them.

But despite all of that, Mirajane has a soft side for a certain someone. And everytime she meets him she would be all lovey-dovey around him that made a few females in the guild irritated. And the name of this person is none other than... Natsu Dragneel. Ever since that day, Mirajane developed a crush for Natsu, and as the time goes, the feeling grows stronger and stronger. But unfortunately for her, it appears that Natsu is discovered to be 'dense as fok' so everytime she made an advance on him, he only thought about it as a friendly gesture. But enough about that, today is another fateful day for not only Mirajane, but her siblings as well.

It was night time and it looks to be a peaceful night, but if one is to look closely, it was chaos. "Elfman!" screamed Mirajane. "Elfman, pull yourself together." said Mirajane. But why did she say that? What happened that made her say that? What happened to Elfman? You want to know what happened. What happened was Elfman went out of control trying to take over a beast. But why did he try to take over a beast?

Not long after Mirajane became an S-Class mage, she went on an S-Class mission with her siblings. The mission is to defeat a beast that's terrorizing a town. Natsu was already an S-Class mage at the time, so he offered to go with them, but Elfman insisted that he's the only man needed, so with that he didn't come. So far the mission is going well, but there's one thing they miscalculated when doing the mission. And that is, the power of the beast they had to slay. Mirajane was confident she could defeat the beast, but she thought wrong. She was defeated by the beast. With Mirajane down, Elfman tried to take over the beast, but the beast was to strong so he got taken over by the beast.

"Mira-nee!" A voice was heard from the sky and it looks like it's Lisanna calling for her sister in her bird take over. She landed in front of the injured Mirajane and told her that she evacuated all the people in the town and asked what happened. Mirajane then told her what happened, she was defeated by the beast and Elfman tried to take over the beast and failed getting him to be taken over by the beast.

Letting her sister go, Lisanna approached the beast that took over Elfman. "Lisanna, what are you trying to do?" said Mirajane worried about what her sister is about to do. "Elf-niichan, what's the matter? It's me, Lisanna. Have you forgotten about Mira-nee too?" said Lisanna. It seems she's trying to talk to Elfman hoping he would respond. "You couldn't have forgotten about us, right? Because both me and Mira-nee love you, Elf-niichan." continued Lisanna. The beast then responded by lifting it's arm up in the air roaring just like a beast. "Come on, let's go home, Elf-niichan." The beast looked at her for a moment and swings it's arm at her, wanting to kill her. "LISANNAAA!"

 ***DUM***


	4. Chapter 4 - The Beast

**Hello again, I'm back for another chapter for this story. And again, thank you for the support, I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been playing games and watching anime too much. Plus, school has started for me so... yeah. And about that thing I'm not gonna respond to the reviews of those who doesn't have an account, I take it back, I'll answer your review either way. And this is the reviews that I'll be answering**

 **Awareness Bringer in chapter 2 : Well, I am planning to make a mega harem from the start so I'm not cutting it down**

 **Guest in chapter 2 : True, they are about 12 years old, so I'm planning to make them all cute-ish kinda stuff like onii-chan things like that, not hot romance things if you get what I'm saying**

 **So with that said, let's get into the story.**

 ***Spoiler Alert* If you're not following the manga, then I suggest reading it first *Spoiler Alert***

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated to it. All belongs to their respective owners.**

"Ye" : Humans Talking

 _"Ye"_ : Humans Thinking

 **"Ye"** : Other Beings Talking

 _ **"Ye"**_ : Other Beings Thinking

 **Chapter 4 : The Beast**

"LISANNAAA!" Mirajane screamed at her sister, hoping she would hear her and avoid the oncoming fist. But she stood there firmly, still believing that her brother would respond to her. Mirajane could only watch, as her body is injured from the battle with the beast.

 ***DUM***

As the sound of hitting was made, tears flows onto Mirajane's face as she watched in horror. She believed that her sister had been hit by the fist but when she looks closer, it stopped right before her sister. It's as if something or someone had stopped the fist from bringing death to the younger sibling.

"Sorry, I'm late" Mirajane looks even closer at the spot right beside Lisanna to see a man holding the fist with his two arms. This man wears the attire of a red t-shirt inside a gold trimmed, black trench coat. And a pair of white pants and black boots. But the most conspicuous part of his outfit is his white scarf and his cherry blossom hair. "So... what happened here?" said the man.

"NATSU!" screamed Mirajane. She was so happy to see him. He appeared at the last moment saving Lisanna from the clutches of death. "Natsu." Lisanna whispered his name quietly. She teared at his arrival right next to her. Happy he was there to save her. "Alright, it seems like this big guy is giving you trouble. So, I'll give you a hand." said Natsu. But before he could act any further, Lisanna stopped him and explained the situation. "Oh, so that's why I couldn't see Elfman anywhere. I thought he went for a piss break." the others couldn't help but chuckle at his joke and the beast's eye seemed to twitch a bit before it pulled back it's fists and slammed them right at Natsu.

Before it could hit him, Natsu grabbed Lisanna and jumped back to where Mirajane is. "Alright, missy. You stay here with your sister, while I deal with him." and right before he could jump into action, Lisanna stopped him again. "Natsu." with his name being called, he turned his head back looking at Lisanna. "Please don't hurt Elfman too much." said Lisanna. Natsu couldn't help but smile at her. "Don't worry Lis, I'll go easy on him... maybe." Lisanna pouted at his statement, earning a chuckle from the man. But enough messing around, he's jumping into action.

 **"Alright big boy, do you need any help from me? He did beat up Mira quite a bit there."** said none other than Natsu's trusty companion of hell, E.N.D. "Nah, I got this. You just sit back and enjoy the show and... get a popcorn or something." replied Natsu. E.N.D then did exactly what she was told to do as she grabbed a beach chair and some popcorn out of nowhere. Throughout the years she's been with Natsu, she found an empty space in where she is sealed and claimed it as her own. And she also found out that she can summon anything in there as long as she wills it. Pretty cool huh.

Natsu ran towards the beast as it reeled back it's fist and punched Natsu. But he dodged it and jumped on the arm and quickly ran straight for it's face. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."** Natsu engulfed his fist in flames -as his magic is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic- and punches the beast right in the face making it stumble a few steps backwards. But he wasn't done yet. He then casts a spell that he made while he was training. **"Fire Dragon's Blaze."** Natsu put both his arms together and shot out the flames from his palms rapidly at the beast creating small explosions.

Then the beast grabbed Natsu quite fast for a monster it's size and throws him into a rock mountain. "Natsu!" screamed Mirajane and Lisanna. They were worried about his well being after getting throwned into the mountain like that. "Ouch, I kinda felt that you know." said Natsu. But before he can say anything any further, the beast threw punches after punches at Natsu, burying him further inside the mountain. Both of the Strauss sisters could only scream his name hoping he survives the onslaught of fists coming at him.

The beast thought it was done, so it starts walking over to the Strauss sisters. They could only stare at the beast slowly coming closer to bring their deaths as they prayed something would happen. "Hey! We're not done here, yet!" Hearing a voice coming from the spot Natsu was, the beast turned around and saw Natsu with a shield of fire. Seeing that the man is not dead, he quickly walked to where Natsu is and punches him again. But already anticipating this, Natsu jumped from his spot and propelled himself in the air with flames coming out from his feet.

 **"With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... When you combine the flames together... Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu generates fire on both of his hands and joins them together, creating a larger flame as a result. He then threw it on the beast's head engulfing it whole with flames. "Alright then, it's time to finish this." said Natsu. He propelled himself further into the air and stops the flames from his feet completely, letting himself fall. He then casts another spell that he made while he was trainng. **"Fire Dragon's Inferno!"** Natsu gathered flames to his right hand and punches the beast on top of the head. The fire that he gathered then bursts out, engulfing the whole body of the beast getting it completely charred black. Defeated, the beast fell down and turned to Elfman, quite bruised. The sisters could only stare in awe at the power Natsu showed fighting the beast. Especially Mirajane, he know he is strong but to defeat the beast that even Mirajane couldn't even hurt, she is very surprised.

 **"Congrats on beating the hell out of that thing, buddy. Though if I have to say, it was kinda unsatisfying."** said E.N.D. "Yeah, I wished it was a bit stronger. It was dissapointing if I have to be honest with you." replied Natsu back. E.N.D couldn't help but smile at his thirst for battle, after all, he is just like her. **"Anyway, enough of that. Here comes the brides."** E.N.D told Natsu. A question mark pops beside Natsu. "What do you mean brides?" Natsu asked back. E.N.D pointed to Mirajane and Lisanna that was running up to him while calling out to him. Of course, Mirajane was leaning on Lisanna's shoulder for she is injured.

"Oh hey guys... girls actually." said Natsu while carrying a passed out Elfman on his shoulder. "Darling, are you hurt? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need your honey to take care of you?" ignoring her injuries, Mirajane inspected Natsu all over the place looking for any injuries. "Hm? Oh I'm fine, I'm not hurt at all. Maybe a few bruises here and there but I'm fine." though his back is most likely hurt the most, since he got thrown into a mountain back first, but seeing that he is standing up fine, he's probably a-okay. Lisanna couldn't help but get jealous of her sister's interaction with Natsu, so she played her games. "Mou, Natsu dear, you shouldn't worry me like that. I'm gonna cry you know." worried that she might actually cry, Natsu came up to her and tried to subside her worry. "Sorry for worrying you Lis. I promise not to do that again... maybe. So don't cry okay." said Natsu while patting Lisanna's head. Even though she heard him say the maybe part, she was satisfied nevertheless and gave her sister a smug grin.

Angry with her sister, Mirajane decided to step it up a notch. "Natsuuu, you can't cheat on your wifey with her sister." said Mirajane. Seeing this, Lisanna couldn't help but respond. "No, don't listen to her Natsu, I'm your true wife. After all, we're taking care of Happy like our son, right?" said Lisanna. While the two siblings kept arguing about Natsu, he heard E.N.D laugh at this scene before her. _"What's so funny about this?"_ asked Natsu genuinely confused. **"Hehehe, nothing you should worry about partner, nothing you should worry about."** said E.N.D while grinning to herself. Decided to ignore it, Natsu looks up and enjoys the night sky while listening to Mirajane and Lisanna bickering.

LINE BREAK

Waking up to the sunlight from the window, Elfman couldn't help but be confused. _"Where am I? How did I get here? What happened with the mission?"_ though Elfman to himself. "Oh hey, you're awake." said a familiar voice. Elfman looked to the side and saw a man with pink hair. "Natsu? Why are you here?" asked Elfman. If he remembered correctly, they didn't bring Natsu to the S-Class mission they were on. "Well, I had a bad feeling about the mission so I can't help but follow after you guys. And to think that I was right." said Natsu. Elfman couldn't help but worry about what happened and asked Natsu about it. "What happened on the mission? Last thing I remembered was taking over the beast we were supposed to kill. What happned after that?" Natsu couldn't help but contemplate on whether or not he should tell Elfman about this. Then he decided.

"Elfman, the beast that you tried to take over, took you over instead. You wanted to protect your sister who was injured but you got taken over. After that, Lisanna came in and tried to reason with you, but she failed." Elfman teared at his explanation, he failed his sisters, wait did he... "Where's Lisanna?! Don't tell me... I..." preparing for this situation, Natsu quickly explained again to Elfman. "Don't worry, Lisanna's safe. I came in the nick of time. She's with Mira in the hotel lobby. We patched you up and booked a hotel, waiting for you to get up. That was yesterday." Elfman couldn't help but sigh in relief. But still, he failed them. He tried to save his sister but he hurt her instead. And he almost killed Lisanna too. "I'm so... unmanly." said Elfman while crying to himself.

Looking at Elfman, he couldn't help but be sad. But this is Elfman we're talking about. He's supposed to be a man in his family. And so, Natsu helped him with that. "Wrong, you're not unmanly. You're awesome." said Natsu. Elfman replied back. "How can I be manly? I can't even protect my sisters. Heck, I tried to kill Lisanna." Putting his hand on Elfman's shoulder, he gave him his trademark grin and said. "You tried to take over the beast to protect Mira right? That was manly enough if you ask me. Most people would run away instead after seeing that beast, but you... you man up and got over to that thing to protect your sister. And that, was very manly of you." Elfman cried at Natsu's words and carved the word manliness into his heart.

After that, Natsu and Elfman went downstairs to the hotel lobby. Elfman apologized to both his sisters and of course they forgave him. Soon after that, they had a meal together and checked the town out. They stayed in the hotel for one more day and woke up to go back home. They said their farewells to the people of the town and went home to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail. After that, who knows? What they know is that it's gonna be a hell of an adventure.


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories

**Hello again, I'm back for another chapter for this story. Again, sorry it took very long for me to update this story. I guess you can blame schoolwork for that or I'm just lazy. Maybe both. But anyways, there's no reviews to be answered so with that said, let's get on with the story.**

 ***Spoiler Alert* If you're not following the manga, then I suggest reading it first *Spoiler Alert***

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or anything affiliated to it. All belongs to their respective owners.**

"Ye" : Humans Talking

 _"Ye"_ : Humans Thinking

 **"Ye"** : Other Beings Talking

 _ **"Ye"**_ : Other Beings Thinking

 **Chapter 5 : Memories**

 ***CHOO* *CHOO*  
** "The train has arrived in Magnolia station. Please don't forget to bring your things with you." And they have arrived in Magnolia. The home of the best guild, Fairy Tail. Our dearest mages grabbed their stuff and walked out of the train door... except for one. "I'M FREE!" said Natsu who jumped out of the train window and kissed the ground. "Geez, you're strong, yet you have the lamest weakness in history." said a white haired beauty. "Oh shut up Mira, you can't even feel the pain I'm suffering." replied Natsu who got angry from her comment. "Well anyways, we should go to the guild now. Everyone must be worried, especially Happy." said the other white haired beauty. "It's manly to worry about their comrades!" said a white haired... beast? "Yeah, after all, you guys took a bit longer. Plus, I suddenly took off without any explanation." said Natsu.

Without anymore words, the four mages Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, and Elfman Strauss, walked from the station to Fairy Tail. Unsurprisingly, there is going to be a surprise when they arrive at the guild. Without any hesitation, Natsu kicked down the door and announced their arrival at the guild. "NATSUUUUU! YOU'RE BAAAACK!" said a blue furball who flew straight to Natsu. "Oh hey, Happy. Sorry I took off so suddenly." Happy is a blue... flying... talking... cat? Happy was found in a forest when Natsu was still a kid. Back then, Happy was still inside an... egg... yeah. After that, Natsu took care of the egg with Lisanna and developed a father wife son relationship thingamajig. Natsu then explained to Happy why he took off so suddenly and Happy complained why he didn't take him. "You were sleeping so peacefully dreaming about fish so I don't want to wake you up." answered Natsu. "You make a fair point." said Happy. "IT DOESN'T."

"I see that you have come back, Natsu Dragneel." said an unfamiliar face in the guild. This unfamiliar face is wearing a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, showing her large breasts, and she looks to be a very beautiful woman. Or is she. "I've heard stories about you. Many titles, many names, many accomplishments, but there is one thing that I must confirm with my own eyes." said the woman again. "Happy who is she?" asked Natsu. "She never said her name, but apparently she's been looking you for a while and heard about you being a Fairy Tail mage. So she came here and have been waiting for you since about two days ago. And you left three days ago, talk about bad timing." explained Happy. **"Oooh this may or may not be bad."** said E.N.D suddenly. _"Hmm? What's up? You know her or something?"_ asked Natsu to E.N.D. **"Yeah I know her. She's the Goddess of The Chill Moon, Sayla. She's one of the demons from Tartaros and one of the Nine Demon Gates. That means she's one of the nine strongest demons from Tartaros."** E.N.D explained about Sayla. _"Tartaros. Nine Demon Gates. I think I've heard of them before. Tartaros is one of the most powerful dark guilds from the Balam Alliance right? If so, what does she want with me?"_ said Natsu. **"My only guess is, she's here because of me. After all, I am a demon just like her."**

Turning back to Sayla, Natsu felt a killing intent from her and ducked just below her fist. Anticipating this, Sayla kicked Natsu on the side who grabbed it with his hands. _"She's fast."_ The spectators could only watch and be shocked by her sudden hostility towards Natsu. Some prepared to fight. Seeing that things will get ugly if this continous, Natsu pushed her leg and teleported behind her. "If this is how it's gonna go, let's take things elsewhere, shall we." said Natsu. Not anticipating this, Sayla could only look backwards before she and Natsu teleported somewhere else.

...It's so silent right now you could hear a pin being chewed. Because a pin dropping is boring if you ask me. "Soo... now what?" said a guild member. "We find Natsu of course, my darling might be in danger. We have to find him ASAP!" said none other than Mirajane. "I bet she's jealous Natsu went somewhere with a girl." whispered a guild member that immediately got a fist to his face. After that, Mirajane went out the guild in search for Natsu and some others followed her. But most of them stayed inside the guild.

 **With Natsu and Sayla**

Natsu and Sayla teleported into a forest where no one could hear them. He has a speculation on why she is looking for him right now, thanks to E.N.D and he doesn't want anyone to know what they are talking about. "So, let's just get straight to the point. What are you doing here and what do you want with me?" asked Natsu. Seeing that there's nobody else around, she started explaining on why she's looking for him. "I've heard about your tales. They say you are quite strong. So without anyone knowing, I met you. Though you probably didn't know who I am back then. But you must have remembered who Yuuna is, right?" said Sayla to Natsu. "Yuuna... I think I met her somewhere while I was travelling a year ago. And I believe I felt a faint demonic presence from her but I kept quite about it. Hmm... That was you, wasn't it?" said Natsu. "Correct, Natsu Dragneel. I was Yuuna. And you know what I found out back then, I sensed a demonic presence inside of you too. While not much can tell, it is quite powerful. I am intrigued by this, for no human I've seen has this much demonic presence inside of them. And so, I researched. It took me months, weeks, days, and hours of research. But this one word took me by surprise. Do you know what it is?" asked Sayla with a smirk while Natsu kept silent.

"Dragneel." answered Sayla. Natsu squinted his eyes, wanting her to continue her explanation. "That name... I felt a sense of nostalgia from it. It's like someone important in my life. Like for example, the one who created me." Natsu widened his eyes. Created? She was created by someone? And that someone is related to Dragneel somehow. He was confused. Very confused. E.N.D already know what's up but she kept quiet. "And so, I did another research. This time, on the Dragneel family. Not much is known about them, but this, this one information I got when I nearly gave up surprised me to no end." getting impatent, Natsu said "Just spit it out already." And with a smirk, a devilish smirk, she said the name.

"Zeref Dragneel." and with that one word, Natsu suddenly got a massive headache as an unknown yet familiar memories flowed into him. He then crouched and coughed up blood while looking at his newfound memories. Inside him, E.N.D was worried that he'll find out about who he, she and Zeref really is. But unfotunately for her, luck is not on her side. "Oy, E.N.D, do you know about any of this." asked Natsu out loud, but she kept silent. Enraged by this, he shouted. "I SAID, DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!" While he is raging, Sayla could only smirk in amusement. To think that her suspicions are true. Silence rang through the air for a few minutes and E.N.D still won't say anything. Deciding to break the ice, Sayla did something no one expected. She then casted her spell on Natsu and he suddenly moved by himself. "What's going on? What's happening to me?" looking at Sayla he suddenly shouted, "What are you doing to me?!"

"It's my curse named **Macro**. It allows me to control my victims and make them follow my orders. And now, I command you to be free. E.N.D." said Sayla. Right after that, Natsu suddenly felt a burning sensation inside his chest and screamed loudly. "GAAAAAAAH!" Magic was coming out of him wildly as he slowly losing his consciousness. Back with E.N.D, she was also in pain, as she felt she was slowly dying. _**"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. She can't just use her curse to let me out... It's impossible. At this rate Natsu will die. I can't let that happen... I musn't... I have to stop this."**_ But the more she struggle, the more she felt she and Natsu dying. _**"I can't... please... someone... stop this"**_

Light suddenly flashed into her eyes and when it faded, it showed her a memory. To be exact, the memory when Natsu first discovered E.N.D. "Igneeeeeel!" shouted a little pink haired boy. _**"Is that... Natsu?"**_ Natsu ran towards Igneel with great speed and told him something. "Igneel, there's a girl inside me." said Natsu. While listening to this, Igneel choked on a deer he was eating. **"WHAAAT?! WHAT IN HELL DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"** Slowly and confusingly, Natsu explained that E.N.D is inside him. Inside a seal to be exact. **"I see..."** said Igneel. _**"To think that he discovered the existence of E.N.D inside of him is surprising. I never thought that this would happen. This is quite troublesome."**_ Light suddenly flashed again, and now... E.N.D is in another memory.

 **"Geez, stop crying you little brat. I thought you were supposed to be the son of Igneel."** said E.N.D inside Natsu. "I'm not crying, there's just something in my eye." said Natsu while continued... crying. Getting tired of this, E.N.D decided to make fun of him. **"I guess this is what it takes to be the son of the "Almighty" Igneel. You only need to be a coward and cry a lot."** taunted E.N.D. Not having any of this, Natsu stood up and tried to counter her statement. "Shut up, being the son of Igneel takes a lot more than this." said Natsu. But just like any argument with her, she came back with another. **"Oh yeah, from what I've seen you've only been a coward. You're a loser. You're weak. You're a nobody in this world."** said E.N.D harshly. From her words, Natsu looked down and bit his lip. He can't help but kinda agree with her. But no more... he is not going to be looked down upon anymore. "Then how about this. If I get stronger, you will take back what you said about me. No... I WILL get stronger and you WILL take back all the things you said, you got it?!" exclaimed Natsu. E.N.D was surprised by this, but a the same time... she expected this. **"All right then, I'm gonna look forward to that, Son of Igneel."**

After that, E.N.D went to many other memories of her and Natsu, and while she was reliving her memories, he came up to her. "E.N.D? Is that you?" she looked behind her and saw Natsu looking at her. What Natsu saw was confusing for he never saw E.N.D as a human before. E.N.D has long cherry blossom hair. She's wearing a red shirt, black leather shorts, and knee high boots. **"Natsu..."** After the encounter with one another, they both sat down on a hill while looking at a memory of little Natsu training with Igneel. "So... do you want to explain all this. You know... the... recent memories? About you, me, and... Zeref." But yet again, she kept silent. She hugged her knees while looking down to the ground. Deciding to break the awkwardness, Natsu slowly stood up. "You know what, whether you want to talk about it or not is up to you. But to be honest with you, I kinda want to find out about what you think." said Natsu. And for the first time after forever, she said something. **"I don't want to... I don't want to tell you. I'm scared... scared that you will hate me. We both went through a lot of things, and if you ask me... it was fun. Doing things with you. And with the memories that you got, I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I don't want you to hate me."** said E.N.D while crying at the end.

Natsu kept silent while slowly laughing his ass off. Hearing him laugh, E.N.D couldn't help but look at him confused. Why is he laughing? "Geez, I thought there was something but that killed the tension." smiled Natsu. "Didn't you say it yourself, we both went through a lot of things, and just like you... I thought it was hella fun. So when you said that you thought I'm gonna hate you, I couldn't help but laugh. Because through all of our experience together, we bonded a lot didn't we. So, I trust you with all my heart." said Natsu. E.N.D looked at him in surprise at what he said, and he continued. "And besides, from what I've gathered, you're pretty much me, but a female version that is." E.N.D couldn't help but smile. He hasn't only gotten stronger, but he has also gotten wiser and kinder. And also denser. "Well, like I said before, whether you want to talk about it or not is up to you, okay? So don't sulk around like that. And besides, there's a certain demon we need to payback don't we?" said Natsu while holding out his hand. With a newfound determination, E.N.D got up and took his hand. **"Yeah, you're right. Let's kick her ass."** Light then flashed and ended the series of memories.

Sayla was confused, it's taking a long time for E.N.D to be released. Natsu passed out in the middle of the release and since then, she's been continuing her curse on him. And suddenly, magic bursts out from Natsu like an explosion. Sayla shielded her eyes and when she opened it, she couldn't believe on what she saw. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I couldn't help but take my time. But now that I'm back, let's do this." said Natsu. She was surprised, she thought that E.N.D was finally released, but she was wrong. She was enraged by this.

 **With the others**

Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Happy, and surprisingly Gray, went looking for Natsu all over the place but still can't find him. But suddenly, they felt a magic spike from the forest. "That has to be where they are. Let's go." said Mirajane while Lisanna and Happy followed her. Elfman and Gray sighed but nevertheless, both of them followed.

 **Back with Natsu and Sayla**

Sayla was still enraged by the fact that her **Macro** failed. And seeing his face made her angrier for some reason. "If you're not gonna start then I'll have the first hit." said Natsu. With a surprising speed, Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Sayla and punched her. The punch sent her flying and crashing into the trees behind her. Finally stopping, she tried commanding Natsu to stop, but it didn't work. Appearing yet again, Natsu hit Sayla with a spell. **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Fist!"** Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu punched her repeatedly and ended it with an uppercut that sent her flying to the air. She then commanded the wreckage of trees to crash into Natsu, but he dodged all the trees that was sent to him. Natsu propelled himself upwards and kicked her from the back, even though she blocked it with her hands, she still got hurt by crashing to the ground. Landing, Natsu then sent punches and kicks to Sayla while she's doing the same, though not landing any of the hits on Natsu. He punched her for the last time and sent her skidding on the ground. "Alright E.N.D, let's do this." said Natsu. **"Yeah, let's give her the final blow."** replied her.

 **"Fire Dragon's..."** inhaling as much air as he could, Natsu decided to put an end to this battle. Sayla could dodge but the image of a demonic dragon behind Natsu made her freeze. "It's over... I'm finished. You truly are the strongest Etherious." said Sayla quietly. **"ROAAAAAR!"** Finishing his spell, Natsu sent a torrent of flames that went hundred of meters into the forest leaving nothing behind. Looking at the devastation, the ground was charred black while some flames lit up. Thankfully and surprisingly though, the flames didn't start a huge forest fire. Natsu then went to where Sayla was, or rather, where she is. "Heh, I won." said Natsu. Sayla opened her eyes and surprised to see Natsu. She thought she was going to wake up in Hell's Core, but when she looked around, she wasn't. She looked behind her and saw the devastation that the roar made and saw that it missed her by a couple meters. "Why... Why didn't you finish me off?" asked Sayla. She is his enemy, isn't she? So why did he spare her? "Well, if you've researched about me, then you should know why. I don't fight to kill. Even if my enemies are demons like you. Because I believe, that even the worst person can change, so... I'm gonna give them a chance to change. Same with you. And besides, I can't really hurt a girl can I, a beautiful one at that." said Natsu with his trademark grin. Sayla coudn't help but blush at his statement. Being told beautiful by people is a normal thing for her, but for some reason, it's a different case with him. It might be because he's E.N.D, but no matter the reason, she made up her mind.

Getting up, Sayla smiled to herself still blushing. She then held her face and started giggling rather creepily. "Ah, E.N.D-sama, no... Natsu-sama, not only you are strong, you are very kind and forgiving. Screw it... screw Tartaros and everyone in it." said Sayla. Natsu couldn't help but be confused while E.N.D facepalmed. **"Oh neil, another one."** Sayla then cupped her hands on Natsu's cheeks and slowly getting their face closer to one another. "Over there, I can see them." said a white haired beauty named Mirajane Strauss. But before she could call Natsu, what she saw froze her to the core. Seeing her sister suddenly stop, Lisanna couldn't help but see where her sister is looking, and that too froze her to the core. The others came around and saw what both sisters saw as well and facepalmed. _"Oh neil, another one."_ they thought in unison. What they all saw was, Natsu and Sayla, the person they thought was going to kill Natsu... kissing. After the kiss, Sayla smiled to herself and hugged her master while Natsu even though just got kissed by a beautiful woman, looked dumbfounded. "WHAAAT THEEE HEELLLL!" screamed Mirajane and Lisanna. While the girls are arguing with each other, the other boys except for Natsu shrugged their shoulders and went back to the guild. What a beautiful day this is.


End file.
